Failsafe: Breaking the Speed Force
by Sassbrat
Summary: FAILSAFE based episode. Watching Artemis die in Failsafe had a greater effect on Wally than anyone could have predicted as Wally's mental barrier that caused him not to be as fast as Flash is broken. Based on a prompt from LiveJournal
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. Here is a new story that I found on Yj Anon meme. The author of the prompt was anonymous. I hope that you will like this story. I do not know how long this story will be. thanks**_

Chapter 1

Wally let out a scream as he watched Artemis get evaporated into thin air. He couldn't believe that Artemis had been killed and it was his fault. He wasn't fast enough. He should have been able to save Artemis but he couldn't.

Wally said that every single alien was dead. That was something that he would later regret as Conner and M'gann were aliens and they were his friends. Something snapped inside of Wally and he didn't know what. All he felt was an uncontrollable amount of energy in his body. The young speedster felt so much anger and rage that he ran away from his friends faster than anyone had ever seen him.

Wally ran so fast that he didn't realized that he realized that the world was disappearing. As soon as he realized that he was disappearing it was too late to do anything. Wally felt himself be pulled into something and for some reason the young speedster felt at peace. He wanted to go where ever he was being sucked into.

Wally could vaguely recall his friends yelling at him to stop running but he couldn't and didn't want to. He was a peace. He just wished that Artemis was alive.

Wally didn't know how long he was in what he called Paradise as he felt at peace no matter where he went. Then suddenly he felt shaking and heard a voice only to realize that it felt like that someone was shaking him awake. Wally didn't want to leave where he was at. He was happy, but something told him that he would be even more happier if followed the voice.

So the young speedster followed the voice that was calling him. Wally didn't know how long it was until he reached a light and heard the voice one again telling him to come back. Wally walked into the light and waited for something to happen.

The next thing Wally knew was that he had opened up his eyes and looked up to see the very concerned faces of his uncle whose cowl's was off and his friends.

"Wally! You're alive." Wally heard Barry's voice yelled out.

"What do you mean 'I'm Alive'?" Wally asked as he was gently pulled into a sitting position. When they did that, Wally felt his head start to spin. What the heck had happened?

"Wally, what is the last thing that you remember?" Manhunter asked as he walked over to where Wally was sitting with his head between his legs as The Older Martian felt that the young speedster was getting sick.

"I remember the Team fighting some Aliens and then we went to the Arctic to fight them and then Artemis getting killed." Wally replied as he suddenly jumped off of the metal bed he was on. "ARTEMIS! What happened to Artemis?!" Wally yelled only to have hand gently push him back down on the bed.

"Wally, calm down! Artemis is safe. In fact everyone is safe." Flash told his nephew as he pushed the red head back on the bed. The team had been order out the room so that the adults could tend to Wally.

"How can that be? I saw her be evaporated in front of me." Wally yelled out.

"Wally, what you saw was only an illusion brought on by a training exercise." J'onn told the young speedster who just looked at him.

"What?"

"We decided to do a failsafe exercise. We had Martian Manhunter put you and team in a mental simulation where no matter what you did it the situation would get worse. You went in knowing of that you were in a mental simulation but you didn't know about that failsafe. We know that Artemis's 'death' cause M'gann's subconscious to think that the situation was real. Artemis woke up just after her 'death'. But something else happened in the simulation." Batman told the speedster who looked exhausted but the Bat knew that he had to get what happened in the failsafe out now while the memories were still fresh.

Wally's eyes went wide at the last sentence that Batman had said. He knew what The Bat was talking about.

"I really don't remember much. All I can really remember is when I saw Artemis 'die' something inside of me snapped and I just wanted to get away from the pain and hurt. The next thing I knew I was in paradise and didn't want to leave." Wally explained.

"Wally, your body began to disappear. J'onn couldn't feel your mind anymore after you took off." Flash said with a worry look on his face.

Wally once again froze. He remembered disappearing a few minutes into his run. Did what had happen to him happen in the real world? Wally wasn't sure that he really wanted to know.

"What do you think happened? I've ran so fast that I think I went faster than Uncle Barry." Wally asked as he was allowed sit back up.

"I believe that given Artemis's 'death' so to speak and the fact that you felt that you could have saved her but were too slow, you may have broken the mental barrier that you put on yourself when first got your powers saying that you would never be as fast as me." Flash replied as he placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, gently squeezing it.

Wally knew of the mental barrier that he had or did have. Wally had told himself several times that he could never be as fast as Flash no matter what he did. But could Artemis's 'death' in the simulation cause that barrier to break?

"It's it quiet possible that could be the reason Wally." J'onn pointed out as he felt the thoughts come from the young speedster who was confused and scared.

"Is there anything else that you can remember about what happened?" Flash asked concerned.

Wally thought for a moment before he told then that he could tell that he was disappearing but didn't want to stop as it was paradise where he going.

Flash's eyes went wide. He told Red Tornado to keep an eye on Wally for a moment while he went to talk to the other Leaguers.

"What is your take on what is going on, Flash?" Batman asked knowing that Barry would have more information on what had happened to Wally.

"It sounds like from what Wally told us is that the Mental Barrier he created when he first got his powers at 8 may have been broken by Artemis dying in the simulation. Which may or may not be a good thing." Flash explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Batman asked as he shot a glance back at Wally who was eating something that the android had given him.

"Speedsters always have to be careful about how fast we go or we could end up in something called a Speed Force which is a paradise for us. My guess is that Wally went so fast that like I said the Mental Barrier that he sent up to make sure he is never as fast as me was broken. Wally may have been partly in the Speed Force which from what I heard is hard to get out of." Flash told the small group.

"So if Wally was in this Speed Force? How did he get out of it?" J'onn asked.

"My wild guess is that when we started to call him to come back he may not have been fully in the Speed Force. But that is just a guess." Flash replied.

"Which means that Wally may be in danger if he goes to fast of going back into the Speed Force?" Batman asked which was rare for The Dark Knight to ask something that he didn't know that answer to.

"Probably." Flash said.

"I would suggest that we keep an eye on Wally for the time being and do let him know that we are watching him. We almost lost him in a simulation and I do not plan on losing Wally in real life." Batman told the group.

"But first thing first. We need to let the team know that Wally is safe and alright for the moment." J'onn told the group.

"Agreed"

_Next chapter, the team find out just what cause Wally to disappear._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime. Also ideas on the speed force would be great as I know enough about it but any more would be great. Thanks**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT IN THESE CHAPTERS. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME. I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW LONG THIS STORY WILL BE. IT MAY BE A FEW TO A COUPLE DOZEN CHAPTERS. I JUST DON'T KNOW. IT ALL DEPENDS ON MY MOODS.**

Chapter 2

The team minus Wally were sitting in Robin's room all wondering what was happening to Wally. Even thought the team now realized that what they with Artemis's 'death' was just a illusion, what had happened to Wally should not have happened.

"When do you think that they will let us see Wally?" M'gann asked as she felt that she was responsible for what had happen in the simulation.

"I hope that it is soon." Kaldur replied as he was very worried about the speedster on his team.

The door opened to reveal Flash. "You may see Wally now. But I must warn you that his mind is very weak. So I ask that you not ask him questions on what happened to him in the simulation, please. If he wants to talk about it then so be it but do not ask him."

The team nodded their heads. They really did want to know what had happened but not at the expense of Wally's sanity.

When the team entered the room where the simulation had taken place, the teens were shocked to see Wally sitting on the metal table with his head between his knees. It pained the team to see one of the more happier members of Young Justice to look so downhearted. What the heck happened to him in the simulation.

"Hey, Wally." Robin said to his best friend who didn't even look at him which told The Boy Wonder that something _really _bad had happened to Wally.

"Come on Baywatch, please talk to us." Artemis said as she used her nickname for the red haired speedster hoping to get a reaction out of him. And she did.

In a Flash to coin a phrase, Wally was off the bed and into Artemis's arms and just hugged her as he cried and sobbed. He did want to let go of the female archer.

Artemis did something that she never thought that she would do. She wrapped her arms around Wally and just held him. Somehow Artemis figured out that she may be the reason something had happened to Wally.

The team had figured it out. When Artemis had 'died' Wally had just ran away. They couldn't go after him due to the aliens coming after them but they knew that Wally would be okay. But now they realized just how wrong they were. Something really bad had happened to Wally to make him like this.

Wally continued to cry for an ½ an hour before he let go of Artemis and apologized for his his actions. He knew that he shouldn't have hugged the archer like he did but he couldn't help it for some reason. He thought that she was gone.

Artemis for some reason kept a hand on the speedster to let him know that she was there. Something told her that he needed the physical contact. What the hell happened in the simulation?

"My friend, we would like to know what had happened to you but we will wait until you feel ready to tell us. We will not force you." Kaldur told the speedster who had not moved from where Artemis was standing. Kaldur could see the scared look on his face. Something really bad much have happened in the simulation for Wally to be scared.

"Thanks Kaldur. That really means a lot to me. I want to tell you but I can't just yet." Wally replied with a slight smile that didn't reach his eyes.

The team smiled but they really wanted to know what was causing Wally to be so clingy to Artemis. They all had mental trauma from the training simulation but they knew that Wally had suffered more than they could ever have had happen to them.

"I want everyone of you to talk to Black Canary. Before you say anything, that is NOT a suggestion, it is an order. You will talk to Black Canary BEFORE any of you are allowed back on the field." Batman told the teens.

Everyone grumbled for a little bit but agreed to the therapy. They all knew that they would be needing it.

Wally looked like he was about to fall asleep so Flash walked over to his nephew to take him home. Also Barry had a feeling that Wally would be sleeping in his and Iris's bed due to the experience as Wally always did when something traumatizing would happen.

Artemis didn't even know that Wally had left her side until she saw him leave with his mentor. It hurt the archer to see the happy and joyful speedster so scared and downhearted. Was she responsible for what had happen to Wally? If she was than Artemis would never be able to forgive herself.

_Next chapter, The team finds out what exactly had happened in the simulation and deal with it._

_**Ideas for what the team say and thinks are welcome**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER.**_

i am sorry for the shortness of this chapter. bad mood for some reason


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND IDEAS YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GIVING ME. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I HAVE HAD FAMILY ISSUES.**

Chapter 3

Three days had passed since the simulations that had caused Wally to go from being a happy go lucky speedster to someone whose spirit had been broken. The team were dying to know what had happened to Wally but knew that they could not invade his privacy.

Everyone was required to under go therapy with Black Canary which everyone did thus revealing what had happened and how they had felt during the mission. Superboy had stormed out and during his time with Sphere he had met some people from New Genesis calling themselves new Gods. After a battle with some baddies which resulted in Sphere having been discovered was female, getting injured and after Superboy told the New Gods that he had bonded with Sphere and wanted her to stay on Earth with him. The New Gods agreed with Superboy and let Sphere stay. Once Superboy returned he went to therapy to talk about him not want to be Superman but to be who he wanted to be.

Wally was the last one to undergo therapy as he had spent the past three days at home with his family as the young speedster needed his family more than anything. Barry and Iris had taken a few days off from both jobs to spend with Wally who needed the comfort. Jay and Joan had come over as well to help their surrogate grandson.

Jay had a feeling that Wally's disappearing in the simulation may have more side affects than what everyone else would think. But Jay would say something when the time called for it. Right now Wally needed his family to help him through this difficult time.

Wally had come to the cave and headed straight to the therapy room not even bothering to look at his friends. Which told them that something really bad had happened to the young speedster.

Once Wally was out of hearing range, Robin looked over to his teammates. "Okay, that's it! I don't care that we said that we would wait until Wally was ready to tell us. We need to know now what happened." Robin growled out.

"I for once agree with Robin. We do need to know what happened so that we can help Wally deal with his pain." Kaldur replied. He like the others wanted to know what had happened to Wally.

Several hours passed before Wally had reentered the room looking a little better than he did when he came in. Apparently talking to Black Canary had helped him greatly.

The red head went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Imangine his surprise to find M'gann with a tray full of non burnt cookies just for him.

Wally smiled at the Martian and grabbed a few. He knew something was up and it had to do with what had happened in the simulation. Wally also knew that his friends were only concerned about him as they had a right to be.

Wally really didn't want to tell his team about what had happened to him for the sake of being treated like a baby which M'gann had a habit of doing. He also didn't want to feel weak in front of his team.

"Wally, no one is going to think that." M'gann whispered since she was the only one who was in the kitchen.

Wally looked at M'gann with anger. Did she invade his mind when she promised not to do that?

"I didn't do that on purpose Wally. Your mind is projecting a lot of thoughts that it's hard for me to ignore. I would never read your mind unless you give me permission to do that." M'gann told her fellow red head. She understood why Wally would think that she had invaded his mind. Wally was scared and confused much like she is with his powers and what had happened in the Failsafe Simulation.

Wally looked at M'gann with a sorry smile on his face. "Sorry, M'gann for snapping at you. It just that I don't know what to think anymore. What happened to me in the simulation really had an effect on me and it's scares me. It scares me to the point that I don't want to use my powers anymore." Wally told the Martian who had a look on her face that let Wally know that she knew what he was going through.

M'gann walked over to the speedster and wrapped her arms around the distraught speedster. "I don't know exactly how you feel but I do know what it feels like not to want to use your powers for fear of something happening. It was because of my powers that we all thought that Artemis had been killed. You were around for what happened next even though we tried to contact you but you were to far out of my reach." M'gann explain and than told Wally what had happened when he had ran off. M'gann told Wally about when Artemis was killed that her subconscious took over into thinking that that the simulation was real. That Martian Manhunter told her she had tapped into a stronger power than he could ever have.

"M'gann, listen to me very carefully. What happened was not your fault and will never be your fault. I will never blame you for what happened. Who I blame is myself for what I did and I think that I really should tell you what happened to me as I know this is a way to get me to open up. Which I think that if you can tell me something that is painful than I think I can tell you what happened." Wally told M'gann as he forced her to look into his eyes. He would never be able to blame M'gann for what had happen. It was not and will never be her fault.

"I'll go tell the team that you want to tell them what happened." M'gann replied as she floated out of the kitchen to the living room.

Wally let out a sigh. He knew that he would have to tell his friends but like he thought before, he was scared that his friends would think of him different.

The speedster waited until he heard that everyone was in the living room before he moved from his spot in the kitchen. This was one of the few times he was scared to death to talk.

Wally took a deep breath before he went into the living room where everyone was waiting for him. He could see the looks of worry on everyone's faces. It hurt the speedster to think that he had hurt his friends.

As soon as Wally entered the living room, he walked straight to the couch to sit down. Part of him didn't want to tell his team anything, but another part of him knew that he needed to tell the team.

"Take your time My Friend." Kaldur told the speedster.

Wally smiled at his gilled friend. The red head took a deep breath before he spoke.

"You guys need to know what happened to me. First thing you should know is that I'm not sure what really happened to me. But I can tell you that ever since I got my powers I've always been slower than my mentor. Flash thinks that it was a mental barrier that cause me to be slower than him." Wally explained as why he was slower than his uncle.

"But what does that have to do with..." Robin asked only to trail off when he realized what had happened in the simulation.

"When Artemis was killed so to speak, Flash thinks my mental barrier was broken do to the fast of me not being fast enough to save her. I had so much enegery that I had to run. I ran so fast that I entered something called The Speed Force which in the best terms to explain is a paradise to Speedsters. We never want to leave. Now from what Manhunter told me was that when my body in the simulation started to disappear so did my body in the real world. The mentors still don't know how my body came back but I think it came back because you guys were brought out of the simulation but they aren't sure." Wally told him friends.

"So you're saying that if you go too fast that you'll disappear into thin air?" M'gann asked feeling bad that the whole Failsafe was disaster because of her.

"Yeah. The problem is that the Speed Force is like a drug. Once you get a taste of it, you crave it for the rest of your life. Which is why I don't think that you guys will be seeing a lot of me for a while as I need to deal with what I'm going through. Oh M'gann, what happened is not and will never be your fault. We all have issues that will only come out in stress or danger." Wally told everyone but facing M'gann at the last part he said.

M'gann had tears in her eyes at what Wally had said. He didn't blame her for anything that had happened. The female Martian flew over to where Wally was sitting and hugged the daylights out of the speedster muttering a lot of 'thank yous'.

Wally just hugged M'gann back as he let her cry on his shoulder. It was true that Wally didn't blame M'gann for what had happened a few days ago. It wasn't her fault that her powers when out of control.

"So when do you think we'll be seeing you again?" Superboy asked not upset one bit that Wally was hugging his girlfriend as it was just a comfort hug.

"I really don't know at this moment. But I need to do this as I need to control my powers before I hurt someone." Wally replied as he let go of M'gann who was still crying softly.

"I hope that you find yourself My Friend. You will be missed on the team and at the mountain." Kaldur told his friend.

Wally smiled as he got up and went to the Zeta Tubes. The Zetas activated. Just as Wally was about to enter the tubes to take him home, he turned around to smile at his friends. "I hope to see you guys soon and when I come back, please don't treat me like a fragile or something because I'm not." Wally told his friends before entering the Zetas to go home.

_Next chapter Wally deals with his fears of going too fast while Barry helps his 'son' deal with what happened to him._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL AS THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. THIS IS A LITTLE DIFFERNT THAN WHAT I HAD PLANED FOR THIS CHAPTER. BUT I WRITE WHAT COMES TO MIND THE DAY I WRITE.**

Chapter 4

Barry watched as his nephew whimpered in his sleep. It hurt the blond to see his son in all but blood be in so much mental pain. Two weeks had passed since the Failsafe simulation and where Wally had entered the Speed Force. Barry had talked to Jay Garrick about the Speed Force.

The first Flash didn't know much about The Speed Force but what he did know was that it was a paradise to Speedsters. Jay also knew that once you came back from the Speed Force, you would never be the same. You would either have a fear of going too fast or wanting to go back into the Speed Force.

Somehow Wally was able to come back in which the teen was lucky. Somehow Barry who had been calling him when he was in the simulation had managed to bring Wally back. But the main problem was would Wally continue to be Kid Flash after this situation. Not that Barry would blame Wally if he did stop being Kid Flash. Wally had just gone through something that no one had ever gone through.

Barry walked over to his nephew and gently ran a hand through the soft red hair. Wally seemed to lean into the touch. It was funny. Barry would always run his hand or pat Wally on the head when he was having a nightmare ever since Wally came to live with him and Iris.

The first few years of Wally's life had not been the greatest. Wally had been abused by his father to the point that Wally had almost died. Luckily for Wally, his mother was brave enough to call the police and tell her what had happened in her house. Mary West was found murdered a week later by a gunshot wound to the chest. Rudy West was found guilty of murder and child abuse and was sentence to 30 years in jail. While in jail, Rudy had been killed by a gang member that had children and was appalled that anyone would hurt a child.

Wally was sent to live with his father's sister Iris West-Allen and her husband Barry Allen. It had taken Barry and Iris over a year to get the young 5 year old to be a normal child. After getting Wally to be a normal kid, Barry being the idiot that he was forgot that Wally was living with him and came home in the Flash outfit and Wally being a great fan of Flash knew right away that Flash was in his aunt's living room.

Barry had no choice but to tell his nephew everything about being Flash and make the kid swear not to tell anyone which Wally did. Unknown to Barry at the time he would come to regret the choice to let his then 6 year old nephew know about him being Flash.

Wally recreated the experiment that gave Barry his powers and it almost killed him. Luckily Wally survived and was grounded big time for a long time for his actions but Barry was just glad that Wally was alive. Barry also knew that Wally would want to be his sidekick which Barry said no to right away when Wally did ask. But over time Barry gave in to his nephew's asking.

Barry always knew that Wally was very much slower than him and the older speedster thought that it had to do with the fact that Wally was still growing. The League doctors thought that as Wally got older that he would become faster. That wasn't the case. Granted Wally did get faster but was still very much slower than Barry.

It wasn't until the Failsafe simulation did Barry realize that Wally had a mental barrier on himself preventing him from becoming as fast as he should be.

To tell the truth, Barry was scared that he was going to lose his 'son' to something that couldn't be controlled. The blond didn't want Wally to continue to be Kid Flash do to what had happened but making Wally give up being a hero was not Barry's decision nor would it ever be.

Right now, Barry had to focus on helping Wally overcome his ordeal with what ever happened to him in the Failsafe simulation. Barry also could help but think about Wally's mental health. Would Wally be able to get over what happened to him?

Barry once again soothed down his nephew's hair and pulled the covers over Wally's slightly shivering body which concerned Barry. Speedsters only got cold when they got sick which was very rare. The shivering Wally was doing let Barry know that he was going to need to be there for Wally no matter what.

Barry left the room but not before shooting another look at the red head that was his son in all but blood. The blond headed down to the living room where his wife was sitting on the couch. She had been informed about what had happened to her nephew. Needless to say, it had taken Barry along with Hal Jordan and his ring to keep Iris from murdering Batman who had came up with the idea. Iris knew that there were risks to everything the young heroes did but the fact that the Failsafe that had happened was only a simulation made the reporter even madder. She was mad that Martian Manhunter could not bring the kids out of the simulation even though she knew that he had tried and she was upset at M'gann for causing Wally to believe that Artemis was dead. Iris knew that M'gann was learning how to use her powers and couldn't be that mad at her but she should have known what was real and what was fake.

"How's he doing?" Iris asked her husband.

"He could be better but at least he's sleeping. I'm concerned about his fever though. It's only a small fever but the fact that we speedsters don't get sick that often makes me worried." Barry replied as he sat down next to his wife.

"Barry, Wally is going to be okay. He is a strong fighter. With help from us and the Garricks, he can get through this. But like you said, I am scared that he may not want to use his powers anymore or when he does, we could lose him again. I don't want that Barry." Iris cried out the last part.

Barry took his wife into his arms and hugged her to death. "Iris, I swear to you that I will not let anything happen to Wally. But I can't make him give up on his life as a hero no matter how much I want him too at the moment." Barry told his wife.

"I know that Barry. This is just like when he recreated the experiment that gave him his powers. Only this time is he gonna be okay mentally?" Iris said as she hugged her husband tighter.

"I wish I knew the answer to that, Iris, I wish I knew." Barry replied.

Unknown to Iris and Barry, their nephew was going through some very bad dreams.

_Next chapter, Wally deals with his trauma while Artemis deals with her gulit that she cause Wally to almost disappear._

_**Idea are welcomed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT THANKS.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. JUST A QUICK NOTE THAT THE PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS IN MY STORIES ARE **_**NOT **_**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE LETTER. IT JUST A TIDBIT TO LET MY READERS HELP ME WITH MY STORIES. JUST THOUGHT THAT I LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT. ALSO MY CHAPTERS ARE NOT SET IN STONE. I WRITE WHAT EVER COMES TO MIND THE DAY I'M WRITING.**

Chapter 5

Wally woke up from his nightmare filled sleep. He really didn't know what to do. He had never been this scared in his life, not even when he did the experiment that gave him his speed powers. Not even when his dad was beating the crap out of him was he ever this scared.

Wally knew that he had almost died so to speak and that was what really scared him. The young speedster knew that being a hero meant that you may not come back from a mission but he had almost died in a simulation.

Wally was wondering if he would ever be able to use his speed again. If he did use his speed, would he be able to stay out of the Speed Force? Now that was the big question.

Wally got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a long shower and get his stiff joints to relax. While he was in the shower, Wally thought about everything that had happened. He realized that he went faster than his uncle when he was in the Failsafe situation. The red head also knew that should have been impossible as he was no where near as fast as Barry. But he did go faster than Barry.

Wally couldn't help but wonder what really happened to him. Could he had broken the mental Barrier that he had put on himself when he was 11. Was that way he went so fast and entered the Speed Force? Because he had broken the Barrier that kept him from going as fast as Barry?

There was only one way to find out and that was for Wally to face his fears and use his speed. He knew that he would be safe as he would ask Barry and Jay to be there just in case something when wrong.

Wally got out of the shower, dried himself off, dressed himself and went down to get something to eat as he could smell his Aunt's cooking. Aunt Iris was the best cook in the world.

Wally headed down stairs to the kitchen to find his Aunt making his favorite pancakes. Chocolate chip.

The young speedster took a seat by his uncle who handed him a plate of Chocolate chip pancakes.

"How are ya feeling Kid?" Barry asked a little bit nervously.

"I've been better but I could still go for some more sleep." Wally replied as he dug into his pancakes at a normal rate. "But I just can't sleep at all anymore."

Barry placed a hand on his nephew's head and gently patted the wet red hair down. It was something that Barry loved to do. The blond knew that physical contact with was the best thing for Wally as Barry knew that Wally would need all the contact he needed.

"What are your plans for today?" Iris asked as it was the weekend.

"I think that I need to go for a run." Wally asked as he noticed the look on his uncle's face at the mention of a run.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean you just had a traumatic event happen to you involving speed." Barry asked with concern in his eyes.

"Uncle Barry, you taught me that when I have a fear of something that I should face it. I won't lie and tell that I am not scared but speed is who I am and I need to face my fears. Besides it's only a trip to Grandpa Jay's place. If anything should happen, you'll be there." Wally told his Uncle who looked like he was having an heart attack.

Barry looked at his nephew and knew he should be proud of him as he was trying to defeat his fears but Barry was scared that he would lose Wally for good.

"Okay. We will go on a short run to Jay's and back but that is it. I don't want you to strain yourself anymore than you need to." Barry told his nephew.

"Thanks Uncle Barry." Wally replied with a smile as he got done with his breakfast and headed up stairs to get his Kid Flash suit.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Barry?" Iris asked.

"I can't stop him from doing what he wants this time. At least if something happens, I'll be there to help him. Believe me Iris, I'm just as scared of losing him as you are." Barry replied as he put his plate in the sink and went to get his Flash Suit.

Ten minutes later, Barry and Wally were now Flash and Kid Flash. Jay Garrick lived about 20 miles from the Allen household. So it would only take a few minutes sometimes not even that to get to the house of the first Flash.

As Kid Flash was running down the street, careful as to not hit anyone, he noticed that everything seemed to be going slower. It was than that he realized that he was running faster than his uncle. So fast that Flash was left in the dust.

Wally started to panic. He didn't want to disappear like he did the Simulation. The red head could hear his uncle's panic voice telling him to stop running. Wally tried but what he was going through was like an addiction, he didn't want to stop running. But Wally knew that he had to stop or he would die. So Wally tried to stop but couldn't.

Barry was freaking out. His nephew was starting to disappear again. Only this time it was for real. Barry yelled to Wally to stop running but he didn't know if Wally heard him but Barry knew he had to do something before he lost his 'son' for good.

The older speedster ran as fast as he could before he barely caught up to Wally who looked like he was trying to slow down but didn't want to. Barry knew he was be risking injury to himself and Wally but he had to do something before Wally was gone forever.

Barry grabbed Wally in a quick movement sending them both to the ground. Wally was holding on to his uncle for dear life, sobbing his eyes out. Barry wrapped his arms around Wally and refused to let go. What was happening to his nephew and what could he do to help him?

_Next chapter Artemis deals with her guilt as she comes to terms with what happened to Wally and blames herself._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME THANKS.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I AM SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UPDATED. I WAS SICK AND HAD A SEZIURE YESTERDAY. SCARED THE HECK OUT OF MY MOM WHO WAS HOME AT THE TIME.**

Chapter 6

Artemis looked at the ceiling in her room. Wally had been gone for 2 weeks and showed no sign of coming back any time soon. The archer couldn't help but feel that what happened to Wally was her fault. If she hadn't been 'killed' so to speak than M'gann wouldn't have lost control and Wally wouldn't have what had happened to him happen.

Everyone kept telling her that it wasn't her fault that the simulation was a failure but Artemis couldn't help her guilt. Wally was dealing with something that she as a normal human couldn't understand since Wally was a metahuman and she was not. A metahuman that was still coming to terms and discovering his powers.

It hurt the blond to see someone like Wally who was always making jokes be so depressed which really scared everyone. Artemis knew that she had to make a visit to Flash's house since he was one of the few heroes who let the team know who he was outside of the mask.

Artemis just hoped that her visiting the Flash Household would be at the right time. Artemis grabbed her purse and a light jacket. She then decided to head out to the nearest Zeta Beam and Zeta to Central City to visit Wally.

Once Artemis arrive in Central City, she headed straight for the Allen household. The archer was hoping that she wasn't arriving at the wrong time. Artemis walked up the steps to the door and knocked on the front door. It was a few moments later that a woman with hair as red as Wally's came to the door. Artemis knew that this was Wally's Aunt Iris and mother figure.

"Artemis, how nice to see you. Please come in." The reporter told the blond with a smile.

"Thanks. Is Wally home? I need to talk t him if that is alright with you?" Artemis asked as she stepped inside of the house. The place had a lived in feeling to it and felt warm and loving. Artemis knew that she would feel right at home here and had nothing to worry about when it came feeling unwelcome.

"Yeah. Wally's in his room. I know about the Failsafe situation and let me tell you that it's no one's fault that it happened." Iris told the blond with a gentle smile.

Artemis looked at her teammate's aunt. She wasn't blaming her for what happened.

"Sweetheart, I am married to a hero and Founder of the Justice League. I know things are going to happen when working with a team no matter how trained you are or who you are working with." Iris told Artemis as she place a hand on on Artemis's shoulder.

"Thanks. I really needed that." Artemis replied with a smile of her own.

"Wally's room is first room on the left. Make sure you knock to let him know that you are here." Iris told the archer before she left the room to head to the dining room to set another plate of food.

Artemis took a deep breath before she headed up the stairs. She knew that if she didn't talk to Wally soon, she would never get the courage to talk to him about what happened several weeks ago. The blond just prayed that Wally wouldn't blame her for what had happened to him.

Artemis reached the door that Iris told her was Wally's. Artemis raised her hand to knock when the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Wally.

Wally let a small smile come to his face at the sight of Artemis. He was still coming to terms with what had happened in the Failsafe exercise. But he couldn't blame Artemis for what had happened to him.

"Hey, Baywatch." Artemis said with a slight smile of her own. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better but I'm doing good. Would you like to come in?" Wally asked the blond as he motioned for her to enter his room.

Artemis nodded her head and entered Wally's room thinking that it would have been a pigpen but was shocked at the cleanliness of the room. There was not a spot of dirt anywhere in the room. Awards were posted on the walls.

Artemis knew that Wally was genius when is came to anything relating to science as it was science that gave Wally his powers.

"Believe it or not, my aunt doesn't clean my room at all. I know that my room at MT. Justice is trashed but I have to be a normal teenager." Wally replied with a smile. He offered Artemis a seat on his bed while he took the chair next to the computer.

"Wally, I feel like it's my fault for what had happened to you during the Failsafe situation. For that I am so sorry." Artemis blurted out.

Wally walked over to Artemis and knelled down in front of her. "Artemis, what happened was and will never be your fault. Things are going to happen even to a non meta. You tried to get back to the ship and that's all that counts. It is and will not ever be your fault like I said." Wally told Artemis with his normal smile.

Artemis looked at Wally right in the eye for any lying since she was trained to detect lying but found none. Wally was telling the truth. Artemis in a rarity smiled back at the speedster. Wally did something else. Wally began to hug the archer.

"So what do you think about staying for dinner as I know that you must be starving." Wally asked with another smile on his face.

Artemis smiled once again at the speedster before nodding her head. It was nice to see Wally back to his normal self.

"Well, come on. Let's get something to eat before my uncle eats everything and he has done that before. Which resulted in my aunt hitting him with a frying pan." Wally told Artemis as he got up off the floor with a smile on his face that the memory of Barry getting smacked in the head with a a cast-iron frying pan. It was a good thing that Barry was a speedster and could heal fast. Wally offered a hand to Artemis to help her up of the bed.

Artemis took the hand and got off off the bed and headed down stairs to get something to eat. It was good that Wally didn't blame her for anything that had happened to him. But Artemis couldn't help but wonder and worry about Wally and his powers now that he broke the Speedforce or what ever it was called. Would Wally ever run again? Artemis hoped so. Wally was the light of the team.

_Next chapter, Wally deals with his new speed and Artemis reveals her secret about who she is._

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME.**_

**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT THANKS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY AND FOR THE REVIEWS. I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I HAD A MEDICAL PROBLEM THAT CAUSED ME TO GO INTO THE ER FOR A LONG TIME AND I LOST MY MOJO TO WRITE. BUT I AM BACK.**

Chapter 7

It had been a week since Wally had returned to the team in good spirits. Artemis was also back t her normal self and the red head and blond had become friends. But Artemis was still worried about Wally and his powers. She didn't have powers so she didn't know what Wally was going through. But the archer knew that she would help Wally out no matter what.

The one thing that Artemis knew that she had to do was to tell the team the secret about who she was. She would just wait for the right time.

Robin being the one to notice when something was wrong with his teammates noticed that Wally seemed to be eating more than he should. Sure Wally ate a lot anyway do to his speed but now the speedster was eating 3 times as much than he should be. The young bat decided to do some investigating on just what was going on with his best friend but would he be ready for what he found.

Wally in the meantime was eating an energy bar as he did his homework in his room. Black Canary was still trying to get him to talk to her but he wasn't ready to deal with the fact that he had almost died in both the simulation and in real life.

Wally also didn't want anyone to know what he was really feeling. Wally was scared to death to run and what good is a speedster if you can run.

Wally was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. The speedster yelled a 'come in' and the door opened to show Robin with a tray of food.

"Thought that you might me hungry and that I could talk to you." The Boy Wonder said and asked as he placed the food down on the table.

"Sure Rob." Wally knew what his best friend wanted to talk about as the speedster had been informed about what had happened when he had left after Artemis had been 'killed' so to speak.

"Wally, the team and I are worried about you." Robin told his best friend as he watched him eat some of the bread.

"What do you mean?" The speedster asked as he downed his bread.

Robin took a sigh before he spoke. "Wally, You're eating more than you should and have ever had." Robin explained.

Wally looked at his best friend. Now that he thought about what was going on Wally realized that Robin was right. He was eating more than he should. He was eating as much as his uncle did. Just what had happened to him while in the simulation and in the Speed Force?

Robin placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder and let him know that he was there and would always be there for him.

Meanwhile in Artemis's room, the archer was thinking about everything that had been happening to her in the past few months. She had found a team that she had become fond of and they had become fond of her if Wally's reaction was any indication.

Artemis knew that she need to tell the team the truth about who she was and she would accept what they decided to do with her.

Artemis took a deep breath before she got off her bed and had headed out of her room to the living room. She found everyone there talking to Wally who seemed to be upset about his speed. Artemis knew that something had been happening to Wally since the Simulation involving his powers.

"Hey, guys, there is something that I need to talk to you about but it can wait if it needs too." The blond told the group letting them know that she was there.

"Hey Artie, what did ya need to talk to us about?" Wally asked and Artemis could see the pleading look in the red head's eyes.

"This is something that I should have told you a long time ago but I was too scared to do that." Artemis told the team as she sat down beside Wally who put his hand on her hand.

"What's the matter?" Kaldur asked.

"I have been completely honest with you about who I am." Artemis told the team with a sigh before beginning to talk again. "I'm not really Green Arrow's niece. Heck, I'm not even related to Green Arrow at all. I saw him one day take down some baddies and I knew that I wanted to be just like him. I didn't want to be just like my family which are members of the League of Shadows. My sister is Cheshire and my father is Sportsmaster." Artemis told her teammates and friends. She waited for the yelling to begin only to have her eyes go wide when she felt Wally hug her tight.

"It's alright Artemis. What you said took a lot of courage to do. To tell you the truth, I always thought that there was something different about you. The way you fought Cheshire and was always trying to prove yourself made me think that if you were Green Arrow's niece, why would you need to always hiding who you were or trying to prove yourself. You are one of us and will always will be. Right guys?" Wally said to his friends who had a look of shock on their faces. "Guys?"

"Wally, we didn't even see you move towards Artemis when normally we can see you move and all you did was walk to Artemis." Robin told his best friend with a worry tone in his voice.

"Wha..." Before Wally could say any thing more, he let out a scream as he felt his body start to move on his own. Acting to protect his Artemis who was the closest to him. Wally gently pushed the archer out of the way into Superboy before he felt his body start to shake and sending bolts of lighting from his body everywhere causing his teammates to hide behind what ever they could find.

Wally let out a scream as he felt his body start to disappear much like it did when he was in the simulation. What was happening to him? The only thing that Wally remembered before he felt a hand chop him in the back of his neck was everyone's but Artemis's scared faces.

_Next chapter Wally begins to realize that there is really something wrong with him and that he could hurt his team and loved ones._

_**Ideas are welcomed and NEEDED**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I AM SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS STORY UPDATED BUT I HAD A SEZIURE AND IT TOOK A LOT OUT OF ME. MY MIND GOT FRIED AND I LOST WHAT I WAS GOING TO RIGHT FOR THIS STORY. **

Chapter 8

Wally woke up to find himself on a bed and looking at the face of a very concerned Flash who was cowl-less.

"What happened?" Wally asked as he felt like his whole body had gone through a hurricane.

"You don't remember?" Barry Allen as he was known outside of being The Flash.

"No, why? What did I do?" Wally asked in a panicky voice. He knew that his powers were acting up and he hoped that he hadn't hurt anyone.

"Whoa, Wally, calm down! No one is hurt. You started to vibrate so much that you became a danger to yourself and others. Luckily Artemis knocked you out before you hurt yourself." Barry explained to his distraught nephew whose eye went wide at what he was told.

"I have reason to believe that what happened in the Failsafe Simulation may have affected your powers. You are eating more than Flash does. Plus that fact that your version of walking to someone is you unconsciously using your speed." Batman told the younger speedster that he was fond of.

"Wha...?"

"Wally, Batman ran some tests on you while you were knocked out." Barry told his nephew who was looking at him with a scared look on his face. "Kid, you may be faster than me."

The look on Wally's face was pure horror. There was no way he could be faster than his uncle. Barry could outrun him in a nano second.

"Wally, calm down!" Barry told his nephew in a strong but caring voice as the older speedster grabbed Wally's shoulders and forced the teen to lay down. "You're starting to vibrate again."

Wally did what he was told and started to take some deep breaths. It was true that he was starting to vibrate again. Wally in a rare show of emotion wrapped his arms around his father figure and started to cry.

Barry whispered gentle words to his son in all but blood as he rubbed Wally's back. He was scared that he was going to lose the boy that he and his wife had raised since he was 4.

Wally cried his eyes out until he once again fell asleep. He was so scared that he would have to wear an inhibitor collar for the rest of his life because of his powers acting up.

Barry gently laid his tired nephew back on the bed and covered him up with some blankets. The blond hoped that Batman could find a way to help Wally as Barry had no idea what to do.

"It seems that I was right." Batman told his teammate.

"Right about what?" Barry asked.

"When Wally first got his powers he was faster than he was before the Failsafe simulation. During his first 5 years as a speedster he had no mental barrier to stop him from going as fast as you. But something happened when he turned 13 and got the mental barrier that made him slower than you. The Failsafe simulation may have caused the mental barrier to break, thus causing Wally's powers to come out as they should be." Batman explained.

"So your saying that what's happening to my son in because he thought that he would never be as fast as me when he grew up? That when I 'died' in the simulation the barrier that kept him from showing his true speed was broken? Are you saying that this is my fault?" Barry asked with anger but mostly fear in his voice.

Batman let out a sigh. He knew that the bond the Flashes had with each other was deeper than the bond he and Dick had. Of course Barry would think that it was his fault with what was happening to Wally.

"Barry, what is happening is not and will never be your fault no matter what you may think. It's not Wally's fault either. You were a full grown adult when you got your powers. Wally was only 8 years old and had not reached puberty. What is happening to Wally may be the result of his powers evolving but not the way we would like them too." Batman told the blond speedster.

Barry looked at the Dark Knight. He knew that Batman could be right as he did notice that Wally did start to slow down in speed when Wally entered his teen stage. But Barry never thought that Wally would think that he could never be as fast as him. Wally was fast. Faster than Barry had ever been when he first got his powers.

"What can we do?"

"The only thing we can do to help Wally is perhaps get the mental barrier or some form of it back up. It may be the only way to save his life due to the fact that he did start to disappear in the simulation and in real life. I have a device that I made as part of of failsafe situation should you ever go rouge. Now before you say anything about be doing that..." Batman didn't get to finish as Barry cut him off.

"Bats, I know you and the fact that you are paranoid. At the moment I don't care that you have something that could stop me from using my speed. If what ever you have will help Wally than I am all for it. But rest assured that I will let you know how I feel about the failsafe project you have for me and I know that rest of the League." Barry told Batman. Barry was upset that Batman would ever think that he or some of the other Leaguers would ever go Rouge but Barry knew that Batman always had a back up plan for everything he did.

"What I have is similar to an inhibitor collar but only in a bracelet form. I modified it so that it will let Wally use his speed but tell him when he is going too fast. When he is going too fast the bracelet will make him slow down. Wally will still be able to use his speed but only go so fast. Hopefully this will get him to get his mental barrier up by thinking that if his body think can only go so fast than we may have a shot." Batman told the blond speedster who was gently petting his nephew's hair. No one could deny the love that Barry had for Wally.

"And if that doesn't work?" Barry asked not wanting to know that answer.

"Than we may have to have Wally were an inhibitor Collar or something like that for the rest of his life or at least until his powers have matured enough for his body to control them." Batman told Barry with a hint of sadness in his voice. Batman was fond was Wally as he was one of the few metas that Batman put up with. There was something about Wally that made Batman think of his own childhood. Both he and Wally had been raised by someone other than their father. Someone who loved them as if they were their own. The only difference between Wally's childhood and Batman's was that Wally's parents were still alive but wanted nothing to do with him since he was 4 which caused Barry Allen and girlfriend Iris who was Wally's father's sister to take in the young and scared 4 year old and raised him the way a child should be raised. With love and kindness and letting the kid know that he was never going to be abandoned ever again. Batman had watched his parents be killed in front of him thus causing him to be become The Dark Knight. Wally got his powers because he idolized Flash and in turn idolized Barry Allen. Wally had the childhood that Batman had not. Batman wasn't saying that Alfred wasn't a great father figure which he was but Barry didn't have to become a father but he did.

Barry looked at Batman shock showing on his face. There was no way on this planet that the blond would ever even think about putting a inhibitor collar on to his son. There had to be another way if Wally's powers went out of control. But there was the fact that Wally almost hurt his teammates with his powers. Barry knew that he would have to make a choice but he was going to let Wally know about what may happen to him as the teenager deserved to know.

Barry just hoped that Wally's powers would calm down and revert back to normal or as normal as you can get when being a teenage speedster whose powers were going haywire.

_Next chapter: Wally deals with the fact that he has to wear an inhibitor and that he's danger to his friends. Meanwhile Artemis begins to have feelings for Wally._

_**Ideas are really needed.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THEY MAKE BE WRITE FASTER.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND IDEAS THAT WAS GIVEN. I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THE BEST BUT I NEEDED TO GET IT OUT OF THE WAY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO HAPPEN WHICH I WILL USE AN IDEA THAT WAS GIVEN TO ME BY A REVIEWER THAT HAS HELPED ME SO MUCH.**

Chapter 9

Two days had passed since Wally's powers had gone out of control. The young speedster had been told that he may have to wear an inhibitor collar or some form of one. To say that the red head was not happy was an understatement and he called Batman everything under the sun and then some.

"I know that it's for my own good but I don't like anything around my neck as it makes me fell closed in." Wally told his uncle and Batman. It was true that he was scared of being closed in and an inhibitor collar would make him feel closed in.

"That's why we have made something called an inhibitor bracelet which looks just like a normal bracelet but acts like an inhibitor collar. Batman knows about your problems and don't want to cause you any discomfort. The bracelet will let live a normal life with your powers being controlled to keep you and the others safe. It will also not let anyone know that you are Kid Flash." Barry told his nephew who was still glaring at him.

"But what if the bracelet failed and I hurt someone?" Wally asked as he looked at his uncle.

"Kid, there is no way that you would ever hurt anyone. You're not that type of person. You knew something was wrong when your powers start acting up and you pushed Artemis out of the way. You know when something is going to happen so you will never hurt anyone." Barry told Wally who he could tell was very nervous about the Inhibitor Bracelet.

"Wally, Batman is not going to force you to wear the bracelet unless you want to cause I believe that you can control your powers on your own." Barry replied as he picked his nephew up and hugged him.

Wally stayed in the hug for a few moments before he broke the hug. "I don't like the idea of the inhibitor but I need to be able to control my powers and I can do that if I'm worried about hurt my friends all of the time. We can try the Bracelet for a while and see if that makes a difference. I want to be taken off of the team during my retraining as I don't want to hurt them. Before you say anything Uncle Barry, my mind is made up." Wally told his uncle who looked like he was going to open his mouth to say something but stopped.

Barry was very proud of his nephew as the blond knew that it must have been hard for Wally to want to be taken off of the team. But Barry knew that Wally would never forgive himself if he hurt any of his friends.

"Alright, Wally, I'll tell Batman to take you off of the team but I want you to tell the team why you are leaving for some time." Barry told his nephew who nodded his head.

"I owe it to them and I need to remind Artemis that it's not her fault what is happening. It's not anyone's fault." Wally said as he and Barry headed for the Zeta-tubes to take them to MT. Justice.

5 minutes later.

Barry and Wally arrived at MT. Justice to see the team eating something that M'gann managed not to burn.

"Hey, Guys!" Wally called out to his friends. A few moments later, Wally was bombarded by M'gann who hugged him to death.

"Wally! It's so good to see you. We were so scared that something bad may have happened to you." The Martian told her fellow red head.

"Thanks M'gann." Wally said with a smile.

M'gann looked at her speedy friend and realized that there was something wrong based on the emotions and energy that was coming from Wally.

"Wally..."

"Don't worry M'gann. I'll explain everything to the group in a few moments. Could you get everyone in the living room for me?" Wally told the Martian.

"Sure." M'gann replied as she used her powers to summon the rest of the team to the living room.

"So what's up Baywatch?" Artemis asked as she was worried that what was going on with Wally was her fault since his power started to act up. Even thought Wally had told her that it wasn't her fault she still felt like it was.

"I need to tell you guys something that I have to tell you. I am leaving the team for some time. My powers are going haywire as you all have seen. I need to find a way to control my powers before I hurt anyone be they Young Justice or civilian." Wally told his teammates who looked at him with shock on their faces.

"Wally..."

"I have to do this. I need to be able to control my powers." Wally told his team.

Robin knew that he had to ask the question that no body wanted to ask. "What happens if you can't control your powers?"

Wally let out a sigh. He knew that Robin would ask that question. "To tell ya the truth. I may have to wear an inhibitor for the rest of my life if I can't get my powers under control and to tell you the truth. I am scared that I won't be able to get my speed under control. But I won't endanger anyone. If I have to live my life with an inhibitor on, than I will." Wally told his best friend.

"That won't happen, Baywatch. For I know that you are someone that will never give up no matter what the problem is." Artemis told the speedster as she noticed a bracelet on Wally wrist and realized that Wally was already wearing the inhibitor. Only instead of a collar it was a bracelet.

Artemis looked into Wally's green eyes which were pleading for her not to say anything. Which Artemis didn't say anything. She owed Wally that much since it was her fault that Wally's powers were going haywire. She wasn't a meta so she didn't know how it felt when you lost control of your powers.

"I hope that you find a way to deal with what is happening to you my friend." Kaldur told the speedster as he walked over to Wally and held out his hand for Wally to shake which Wally did.

"Thanks Kaldur." Wally replied with a smile.

The team all said their goodbyes to Wally as they didn't know when they would see him again and wanted to make the best of the day that they had with the red haired speedster.

The day came to an end and Wally knew that he had to say Good Bye to his friends. He really hoped that he could learn to control his powers for if he didn't, Wally would never be able to spend time with his friends for fear of hurting them.

Artemis waved goodbye to Wally as he and Flash let MT. Justice to train on how to use his new powers. A part of the archer wouldn't miss the speedster but another part would miss Wally. The part that would miss Wally was telling her to tell the speedster how she felt as Artemis realized that she had a crush on Wally and it wasn't because of what happened in the simulation. Her crush was because of Wally not blaming her for what was going on with him. Wally hadn't pushed her to reveal her heritage when she had told him that there was more to her than everyone knew. Wally also was accepting of her when she did reveal that she was the daughter of Sportsmaster and the sister of Cheshire.

Artemis didn't care what Wally said, she was going to help him with his powers. She owed Wally that much.

_Next chapter: Artemis finds out where Wally and Barry are training and something is revealed about Wally and Artemis that will help Wally with his powers._

_**Ideas are needed big time**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL. THANKS**_


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT A REVIEW AND SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THIS STORY. THANK YOU TO THE TWO REVIEWERS WHO NAMES I FORGOT BUT YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE FOR GIVING ME THE IDEAS THAT I NEEDED FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE.**

Chapter 10

A week had passed since Artemis had seen Wally. The archer had tried everything to try and find him but had no luck. She was starting to get worried for the team's speedster. Artemis remembered that Wally had an inhibitor on his wrist when she last saw him. Did Wally really think that he was a danger to his teammates that he had to wear and inhibitor? Artemis knew that Wally would never hurt his teammates. That hurting someone wasn't in Wally's blood at all.

Artemis laid on her bed in her small room. She was still coming to terms that what was happening to Wally was her fault. Even Flash had told her that it wasn't her fault. But Artemis couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that was coming from her. She would make it right and get Wally's powers back on track.

Artemis jumped off her bed and headed into the living where her mother Paula AKA The former Assassin Huntress was watching T.V.

"I know that you want to go and help Wally. Which you may for I know how much you feel that it is your fault which like many of the others have told you." Paula told her daughter.

"Mom, it is my fault. Wally wouldn't be in the trouble that he's in now if it wasn't for me." Artemis told her mother as she sat down on the couch in front of her mother.

Paula took her daughter's hand in hers. "Little one, has Wally or his family blamed you for what happened to him?" Paula asked her daughter.

"No, but I know that they do. Wally may never be the same because of what happened." Artemis told her mother as she cried.

"Sweetheart, being a hero mean that many things will not be the same. I have met Barry and I know that he would never blame you for what happened. He has that big of a heart." Paula told her daughter.

"But..."

"No Buts young lady. Wally is going to be fine. I have an idea on what you can you do." Paula told her daughter. "How about you go to Wally's house and help him out. Or you could go to this location." The former Shadow told her daughter as she handed the blond an piece of paper.

"How did you get this?" Artemis asked as she looked at he piece of paper. On the paper was an address that Artemis knew was a secret training place.

"I still have my ways Dear." Paula replied with a grin that told Artemis that her mother may have talked to Iris West-Allen who was Wally's aunt and Flash's wife.

"Thanks Mom." Artemis said as she hugged her mother and headed for the Zeta-tube to Zeta to Central City to talk to Wally.

It took Artemis a total of 10 minutes to reach Wally's house as the Zeta-Tube was only about quarter of a mile form the house. It was about 7 in the evening where it was earlier in Gotham but Artemis forgot about the time change being that Gotham and Central City were in two different time zones.

Artemis hoped that she wasn't disturbing the Allen household. She walked up to the door, raised her hand to knock on the door and waited. She was surprised at how fast the door was answered.

A pretty red haired woman with vibrate green eyes in her early 30s opened the door. Artemis figured that this was Wally's Aunt Iris. She looked just like Wally.

"You must be Artemis? Please come in." Iris told the archer with a smile.

Artemis did what she was told and entered the house which was huge compared to the apartment that she lived in. The house had a homey feeling and Artemis felt safe. Iris had this safe and gentle presence coming off of her but Artemis could tell that Iris was not afraid to fight to protect those that she cared about much like her mother would even though Paula was in a wheelchair.

"Let me guess that you are here to talk about Wally?" Iris asked as she placed two glass of ice tea on the table in the living room.

"Yeah. I know that I've been told that it's not my fault for what happened to him but I can't feel that it's not. Wally's powers wouldn't have gone out of control if I hadn't 'died' in the simulation. Wally wouldn't be wearing the inhibitor Bracelet" Artemis told the reporter.

Iris looked at the young archer. "Sweetie, what happened happened. Wally would never blame you for what had happened to him. He just that type of guy. I don't blame you and neither does my husband."

"I want to help Wally but I don't know how." Artemis told Iris as she took a sip of ice tea.

Iris looked at the teen in front of her and could see the truth in the eyes. Being a reporter, Iris could tell if someone was lying just by looking at their eyes. Iris could tell that Artemis blamed herself for what was happening to her nephew. What had happened was not Artemis nor M'gann as Barry had informed her that M'gann's powers had taken control of the simulation causing them to think that it was real.

Iris knew that she had to come up with an idea before Artemis did something really bad. Then it hit the reporter like a ton of bricks. Wally's powers were acting up and based on what Barry told her it looked like Wally would need a lighting rod so to speak. Iris was Barry's lighting rod.

"I think I know how you can help Wally, My dear." Iris told the archer with a smile that showed she had more than what she was going to say planned.

"How is that, Miss Allen?" Artemis asked as she was a little scared at what the older red head was thinking.

"First things first. You can start by calling me Iris. Second, my idea is this. Wally reacted the way he did because I think he sees you as more than a friend. Wally may have feelings other than friendship for you. Third, I think that you could be Wally's lighting rod. Fourth, let me tell you what a lighting rod is to a speedster." Iris told Artemis who had a lost look on her face.

Iris smiled at the look on the young archer's face. "Sweetie, Let me tell you what a lighting rod is. You know that Wally entered something called the Speed Force. Well, he entered the Speed Force due to the fact that his mental barrier that he had set up for his speed when he entered his teen stage. In other words, Wally told himself that he could never be as fast as Barry but the truth is that he could be way faster than Barry. He just needed the extra push. Which I think was your supposed 'death'. Now before you say anything. Wally had no idea that his powers would act that way they are acting. Barry was an adult when he got his powers while Wally was only 8 years old when he recreated the experiment that gave him his speed powers. Wally is still developing his powers. Now that you know how Wally got his powers and why he was slower than his mentor, you need to know why Barry has never enter the Speed Force is because of me. I was engaged to Barry when he got his powers and when he felt that he could trust me with his secret of being Flash." Iris told Artemis.

"But what's a lighting rod?"

Iris smiled once again. Sweetheart, a lighting rod is a grounder. Someone that means the world to a speedster. The first Flash has his Wife. Barry has me. Wally has you even if he doesn't know it yet. You are his lighting rod and you may just be the one to help him control his new powers." Iris explained.

"But how do I do that?" Artemis asked still confused as to what the heck was going on.

Iris smiled again. She would have to teach Artemis just what she would need to do to keep Wally stable and maybe get Wally to admit that he like Artemis more than a teammate.

"Here's what we're going to do." Iris said as she told Aremis what she was planing on doing.

_Next chapter: Wally and Artemis come to terms with their feeling as Wally's powers go haywire after his inhibitor breaks._

_**Ideas are welcome.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME AND HELPED ME WITH THIS STORY. THEIR IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE HELP THAT EVERYONE HAD GIVEN ME.**

Chapter 11

Wally soaked in the sun's rays. He wasn't cold in the slightest but the warmth of the sun's rays felt good on his tired body. The speedster had been training on how to deal with a life with out his speed. So far he was doing good. Wally only took the inhibitor bracelet off for a few moments at a time for fear of his powers going crazy.

Barry let out a sigh as he watched his nephew who was more like a son to him bathe in the sunlight from a short distance away. For some reason which the blond had no idea why Wally like the sun so much considering that the young speedster always would get sun burnt due to his pale skin. But if it helped the younger speedster stay calm with dealing with his powers than Barry was all for it (as long as they had sunscreen handy).

When he was told what may have caused Wally's powers to go haywire, Barry knew what was going on. Wally had reached a new level of his powers when the mental block had been removed due to the so called death of Artemis in the simulation. Barry knew that his nephew's powers would not be like his due to the fact that Wally had gotten his powers at a young age and his powers would grow, where about Barry had gotten his powers when he was full grown.

Barry missed the happiness that Wally used to have but had not seen since the Failsafe simulation. Barry couldn't blame Artemis or M'gann for what happened as it was neither one of their faults what had happened to his son. Iris and Barry had given up having any children due to Barry's powers but Wally was their son and would always be.

Barry also figured out that his nephew had feelings for Artemis and vice versa. Wally shouldn't have reacted that way he did in the simulation if he didn't have feelings for the female archer. Maybe Artemis also had feelings for Wally judging by that fact that Barry had a feeling the the young archer would be trying to find them but the this training place was hard to find. But that didn't stop Barry from telling his wife where they would be at and knowing Iris, she would tell Artemis if she came to the house looking for Wally which Barry knew would happen.

Barry was right about Iris telling Artemis where they were at as he saw a long figure walk toward them about a mile from where they were located at thanks to the goggles that Barry had on. The figure was female and was a little shorter that Wally with blond hair stick out of the scarf she had on to cover her head from the heat of the sun. Barry let out a sigh as he watch the female figure which he knew to be Artemis walk toward them. This was not going to be fun in the slightest.

Barry told Wally that he would be back in a few moments which Wally didn't say anything other than nod to his uncle and went back to bathing in the sun.

Barry ran up to the figure which he had figure was Artemis dressed in her hero outfit who looked a little worse for wear. "What are you doing here Artemis?" Barry asked as he watch the teen take a sip of her nearly empty water bottle.

"I came to help. Look Flash. I was told about the lighting rod situation by your wife and thought that maybe I could be that for Kid Flash. If it works that would be great but if it doesn't than maybe we could find another way to help Kid Flash control his powers." Artemis told the older speedster using the hero name since Barry was in his Flash outfit.

"Artemis, the lighting rod has to be someone that is very important to a speedster. I'm not saying that you aren't important but you may not be important enough for this to work." Barry told the young archer. He knew that Artemis meant a lot to Wally but did she mean enough to Wally for him to be able to stay out of the Speed Force. Barry hoped so.

A loud scream caught both of the heroes. Both turned to see Wally starting to fade in out of reality. Barry knew what was going on. The inhibitor bracelet that Wally wore must have malfunctioned.

Barry wasted no time. He picked up Artemis and head to where his son was at in hope of saving him. Artemis was thinking the same thing as Flash as she held on tight to the older speedster praying that they weren't to late. The archer wasn't going to lose Wally.

Wally screamed as he felt his body be pulled into a million pieces. The inhibitor bracelet had failed and now he was being pulled into the Speed Force. To say that he was was scared would be a lie. Wally was terrified. But at least he wasn't going to hurt anyone if he went into the Speed Force.

"Kid Flash!"

Wally turned his head to see his uncle and what looked like Artemis coming towards him at a fast speed. Why would they come towards him? He was a danger to them.

Wally started to take a few steps back away from his uncle and teammate in an attempt to protect them only to have Artemis jump out of Flash's arms and grab on to his arm.

"Artemis, what are you doing? Let go!" Wally yelled as he tried to get shake the Archer off of his arm.

"I won't let go Wally. You mean to much to me to lose you." Artemis screamed as she felt herself be pulled into the Speed Force with Wally. Even if she wasn't the Lighting Rod for Wally she still wasn't going to let go of the speedster or let him face the Speed Force alone.

Wally let the words that Artemis had just said sink in. Did he just hear that Artemis cared about him. Sure the young speedster cared about the archer but never in a million years did Wally think that Artemis care about him.

"You have to let go! I don't want you to get sucked into the Speed Force like me." Wally yelled as he tried once again to get Artemis to let go of his arm.

"Forget it Baywatch. I'm not letting go. We are teammates and teammates stay together no matter what the situation and like I said you mean to much to me to lose you. You have to come back and not be afraid of who you are. You are a kind and gentle person that would never hurt a soul. You have family that care about you and with training we can help you control your powers." Artemis yelled as she pulled with all her might to get Wally out of the Speed Force.

Wally once again let the words that Artemis said sink in. He didn't know what it was but something snapped inside of him and with a scream latched on to Artemis's arm and began pulling with her to get out of the Speed Force. He wasn't going to let the Speed Force win no matter what.

It seemed like forever for Barry but he knew that he shouldn't interfere unless he needed to. Wally was coming out of the Speed Force with the help of Artemis. It did look like that Artemis was indeed Wally's Lighting Rod.

With a scream, Artemis pulled Wally out of the Speed Force and caught him as he fell into her arms sobbing his eyes out.

Artemis wrapped her arms around Wally and just let him cry. It had seemed that she was his Lighting Rod after all. Wally was alive and Artemis was never going to let anything happen to him no matter what anyone thought would happen. Wally had beaten the Speed Force and was going to be alright.

_**Well everyone this MAY be the last chapter as I can't think of anything else to write for the this story. When I started this story, I only wanted to have so that Wally comes to terms with his new powers and gets together with Artemis. I may do another chapter in the later future. So please no hate reviews as like I said this may NOT be the last chapter. It just the last chapter for a while. Thanks for all the support.**_


End file.
